Nobody's Fool Part 2
by dj-kai-hiwatari
Summary: It's Kai and Rei's 7th monthsary I think and find out how they celebrate it.. pls. R&R!! My first one didn't make it too good..hmph..
1. Default Chapter

NOBODY'S FOOL PART TWO  
  
9th of February (chapter 1)  
  
(normal)  
  
it was a beautiful morning when a couple who just got up did it in a very unique and different way. Kai was awake already. He got bored so he decided to wake Rei up.  
  
" Get up Rei. The sun shone already a while ago.." said Kai gently. But it had no effect. Rei just groaned then continued to sleep. Kai thought for a while. Then decided to wake Rei up in a different manner.  
  
"Rei.Wake up." Kai said but this time sticking out two of his fingers and glided it teasingly from Rei's forehead, to his golden cat-like eyes, to his kissable moist lips, down to his neck, then finally over his dark, slender and for Kai, the most perfect body of all. With this, Rei opened his eyes weakly trying to wake-up completely.  
  
"Good morning Rei..I've been waiting for you to wake up."  
  
" Huh? Oh.Mornin' too Kai." Rei said lazily as if not wanting to get up  
  
Then rei slowly touched Kai on his cheeks. Kai knowing what it meant placed a light kiss over Rei's lips..Then Kai begen to speak  
  
"Rei.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't you remember what day it is today?"  
  
"Of corse I do..It's the 9th of February."  
  
"And? What does the 9th of February have to do with us?"  
  
Rei sat for a while with a puzzled look on his face, then gasped and said  
  
" Oh my God Kai! It's our 7th monthsary!"  
  
" It's a good thing you remembered. It took you time though.."  
  
"I'm sorry..You? How long did it take you to realize?"  
  
"From the moment I woke up" was Kai's simple answer  
  
"Oh. So, what do you want to do?"  
  
"It's up to you. Anything.. As long as it will make you happy.."  
  
"You know Kai, I---"  
  
As Rei was about to finish what he was saying, Kai placed two of his fingers lightly on Rei's lips then said  
  
"Enough talk Rei.. This is our day and no one can ruin it."  
  
Rei kissed Kai gently on the lips Kai knew that this meant "okay" so he nodded. The couple got on their feet went to the bathroom to have a little dip in the warm water, then dried up and got dressed. 


	2. The Trio's Plan

NOBODY'S FOOL PART TWO  
  
The Trio's Plan (chapter 2)  
  
The trio were in their room looking like they are thinking very deeply.. And in fact, they were. Chief spoke up  
  
" Owww.C'mon guys. I give up! I can't think up of a plan!"  
  
"Yeah Tyson.. If we have to go on like this, I'll take Chief's side and hive up!" Max said like he was in so much pain  
  
"C'mon guys.. Where's your BladeBreaker spirit?!" Tyson asked encouragingly  
  
" Gone with the wind.." The two replied dully  
  
" Don't play on me. We really need to think up something that would add happiness to our team couple's special day." Tyson replied  
  
"But the problem is, we can't even come up with one single idea!!" Chief shouted  
  
" Right! And besides, we might end up being punched by Kai in the face if he doesn't like the plan!" Max explained  
  
"Ok, ok.! Calm down.. You don't have to yell at me.. We'll think this up calmly." Tyson offered  
  
The trio calmed down, Then TRIED to think.. After about 20 minutes of hard thinking, Tyson jumped up  
  
"I've got it! That's it! Brilliant!"  
  
" What's the catch Tyson?" The two asked curiously  
  
"Ok.. Chief, I want you to go to the bakery down the street then buy a cake.. I don't know what flavor but try to find out the couple's favorite then meet me at the corner of this street, I don't know what it's called..You Max go to the shop two blocks away from this apartment, I also don't know what it's called, but I'm sure that you can find stuff there that we can use for our banner. Then meet Chief and I at the corner of the I don't know street that I mentioned earlier.. As for me, I'm gonna buy a special gift for the couple from all of us."  
  
"But---"  
  
" Stop talking..Go..Now! But remember, don't let the couple know.. it's supposed to be a surprise.." Tyson added 


	3. That Was Close

NOBODY'S FOOL PART TWO  
  
That Was Close (chapter 3)  
  
After about 30 minutes, the trio went back to the apartment. They panted very much then snuck carefully into the apartment incase the couple was there.  
  
"Hey! Why are we sneaking? We know that the couple won't go downstairs until they are called for breakfast.." Chief said  
  
"Hey! Why didn't I think of that?! What could they be doing that stops them from getting downstairs every morning?!" Max thought  
  
"Hmmm. Probably making love." Tyson said mischievously with a wink then thought where to hide the stuff..  
  
"Let's see.. Hmmm.. Let's hide it behind the stuff in the cupboard. There's no way they that they can find it there.." Tyson suggested  
  
" Okay then.." said the other two  
  
So they got the stuff then placed it in the cupboard. They started cooking breakfast but didn't make it too elegant as it is for the surprise party.  
  
====IN REI AND KAI'S ROOM====  
  
Kai layed on the bed. Eyes staring blankly at the ceiling..Rei approached him and sat beside him.  
  
" What's bothering you?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"It doesn't look like nothing. Don't hide things from me."  
  
"I'm not hiding things from you Rei. I love you."  
  
"Hmmm. You want something.. I know you do."  
  
" How did you guess?"  
  
" I'm not guessing! I know you. Duh! You're my boyfriend!"  
  
Without anymore words, Kai grabbed Rei and pulled him to land on his chest. Rei enjoying the thought of what was gonna happen next cupped his hands on Kai's cheeks and Kai placed his hands around Rei's neck pulling him to his lips. Rei, however did the first attack. He bit Kai's lower lip teasingly then obeying, Kai opened his mouth to let Rei enter him. They battled for domination enjoying each other's essence. As Kai was about to pull Rei"s belt off, the door banged open. Luckily, Rei landed on a position beside Kai looking innocent and did nothing.  
  
In came the trio.. The couple looked at them very disappointed. Then Kai spoke up  
  
"What do you think you're doing?! Kicking the door open without even knocking!"  
  
" Trying to make a grand entrance." Tyson said joking then he turned to Max then whispered  
  
" I told you they we're making love."  
  
With this, Max gave out a giggle  
  
" What was that all about?!" Kai asked with rage  
  
"Oh nothing. Just wondrin' what you two love birds have been doing. That's why we decided to make a grand entrance by banging the door open. Isn't it nice?!"  
  
" What do you mean OUR idea?! It was only yours Tyson!" Max said right away  
  
"oh shut up..Anyway breakfast is ready you love addicts..!" Tyson said happily  
  
Kai can't stand this anymore. Tyson joking about this matter. So he got up and placed a fist up warning the trio that he was about to punch someone's head off..Chief saw this then said to Tyson and Max  
  
"Uhhmmm. Guys I think this is not the time to argue! Bye Rei! See yah down stairs! Gotta go!"  
  
Then he grabbed Tyson and Max out the door racing down the corridors to the stairs childlishly.. Kai was about to chase them when a comforting hand held his face.  
  
" C'mon Kai. Leave them alone.. they're just kids wanting to have fun."  
  
" But Rei---"  
  
" No buts. C'mon, breakfast is ready." 


	4. Appetizer

NOBODY'S FOOL PART TWO Appetizer (chapter 4)  
  
When the couple reached the dining table, the trio were eating monstrously as if they hadn't eaten for a month.. Kai was used to this but hates it very much being surrounded by to his opinion were "morons".  
  
" What's for breakfast?" Rei asked the trio  
  
"Can't you see for yourselves?!" Tyson replied almost mumbling because of his mouth full of food  
  
Rei ignored this annoying answer.. Then the couple settled on their seats sitting beside each other. Then Chief started conversation  
  
" So. What are your plans for today?"  
  
" it's none of your concern." Kai replied  
  
Rei was being stubborn not wanting to eat.. Then he spoke to Kai and said  
  
" Feed me the way you did a few months ago when I had a very serious illness. You know.. The veggie bacon thingy."  
  
Kai and the trio looked confused for a while but suddenly, Kai flashed a menacing look at Rei with the trio on still the same puzzled look in their faces..  
  
" Uh-oh guys.. Get ready for this scene.." Max told the other two  
  
then Kai fed himself, filling the food with his saliva. Then he kissed Rei passionately transferring the food into Rei's mouth. The trio were shocked of the sight. Tyson spoke up pushing his dish away  
  
" Yuck! What did they think they were doing?! They made me lose my appetite!"  
  
'Double yuck! We're too young for that!" Max agreed  
  
"Awwww. I can't stand this! I'm going to throw up if they're going to take on any longer!" Chief said sickly  
  
" Hello! Rei! Kai! Break it up! We're in a dining table to eat, not in a bed to make love!" Tyson said to both of them  
  
"Awww. Too bad we had to stop.. wow! That's what you call a real appetizer. Won't you three ever grow up?! Rei asked the trio looking at Kai who looks very pleased  
  
" C'mon Rei.. Let's do this somewhere else.." Kai told Rei putting his arms around Rei's waist and pulling him outside the door.  
  
" Oh, and mind your own business you three weirdos." Kai added 


	5. The Tree of Memories

NOBODY'S FOOL PART TWO  
  
The Tree of Memories (chapter 5)  
  
The couple headed to the door. Grabbed their coats then went out.. They left the trio in the apartment on their own. They sat under a memorable tree where they made a promise 7 months ago to love each other no matter what. They sat there holding each other's hand. Rei leaned his head on Kai's chest then began to talk mildly..  
  
'How much do you love me Kai?"  
  
"More than anything you can think of."  
  
"Really? Prove it.."  
  
" But I proved it to you many times already. Can you still remember the time when you had that war in the village?"  
  
"Oh. But I don't wanna talk about it."  
  
Kai brushed his hands through Rei's dilky black hair.. Huddling him in his warm embrace.  
  
"Kai.. Do you still remember the time Jin tried to get me from you by fooling me?"  
  
"Yeah. what about it?"  
  
"It's just.. That kiss.. it brought my memory back.. Until now, I still don't know why.."  
  
Tears now falling from Rei's golden cat-like eyes  
  
"Don't cry Rei. Maybe it's because of the strong layer of love lying between us."  
  
"You know Kai.. I never expected that someday I'd look up and find love.. Patiently waiting for the love I knew in a kiss that will bring it back.. My life has been so much happier since you've been a part of it.. I love you Kai.."  
  
"That.. That touched me very much Rei.. I love you too.. Very much.."  
  
Tears now flowed out from Kai's eyes as well.. Laying his head over Rei's raven hair.. They stayed there and watched the sun set.. After moments of laughter and tears, they decided to go home. 


	6. The Best Gift Ever

NOBODY'S FOOL PART TWO  
  
The Best Gift Ever (chapter 6)  
  
It wasn't a very long walk.. they didn't bother to look at the trio and agreed to go to their room to continue their love for each other.. As soon as they got in, Kai locked the door trapping both of them inside. Then he pinned Rei on the bed right away.Rei lay flat on his back on the bed enjoying thinking about what was gonna happen next. This time, Kai did the first attack.. he licked Rei's lips making Rei groan as a sign of appreciation.. Rei hastily opened his mouth and enjoying the feeling of Kai exploring his mouth.. Kai memorized every curve and sharp teeth of Rei.. Rei gave another groan and Kai liked it. This time Rei battled for domination. He fought Kai's tongue winning the battle. Now it's his turn to explore Kai's mouth.. He roamed around his mouth passionately.. Then suddenly stopped.. He turned over now pinning Kai in to the bed so that he would be on top.. They did the whole thing again.. But Kai was very uncomfortable with his clothes on, pulled Rei's belt leaving his chest to be exposed.. Rei then ripped Kai's clothes of like a vicious tiger.Rei's tops are now slipping...slipping..down...off. They were now both half naked.. Kai still isn't satisfied.. Kai removed Rei's pants and boxers off.. Rei thought that he's naked and Kai is not so he did the same.. Kai bit Rei's strange armbands leaving him only his hair.. Kai didn't remove Rei's red bandana because he likes it that way.. Then a very nice song played..  
  
MANDY MOORE LYRICS  
  
"From Loving You"  
  
(I had you, I had everything I ever needed)  
  
From that first look I knew  
  
I found heaven in your eyes  
  
But who was to know, the way it would go  
  
I have no regrets  
  
Glad I let you in  
  
Wouldn't have missed one single moment  
  
I would do it all over again  
  
'Cause I was loved  
  
I was touched  
  
And I learned what love is, and I learned what love is  
  
I was blessed  
  
So blessed  
  
'Cause i learned what love is, I learned what love is  
  
From loving you  
  
(I held you, I held everything I ever dreamed of)  
  
With that first kiss from you  
  
All this world seemed all so right  
  
But who was to see the way it would be  
  
I'll never forget  
  
All the heaven we shared  
  
And I'll thank God for every moment  
  
Every moment that I had you there  
  
I was loved  
  
I was touched  
  
And I learned what love is, and I learned what love is  
  
I was blessed  
  
So blessed  
  
'Cause I learned what love is, I learned what love is  
  
From loving you  
  
Kai pulled back from this love making, got up, pulled some robes then handed one to Rei.. Rei thought Kai was going to leave him but he was wrong.. Kai went forward to the drawer then got something.. it was a small box  
  
"Ready for your present Rei?"  
  
"Yeah.Sure.."  
  
Kai gave the box to Rei.. They sat on the bed together .. Rei opened it anxiously and saw a ring.. It had a tiger jammed on it.  
  
"Kai. Are you proposing to me? I mean, do you want us to be engaged?"  
  
"Uhhhmmm. Yeah.."  
  
Rei turned his back away.. Kai thought his proposal was rejected so tears started falling from his eyes to his immortal markings on his face.. Rei saw this then smiled not showing it to Kai..  
  
" Kai.. I have a present for you too.."  
  
Kai ignored this.. Rei placed his hands on Kai's cheeks to turn him to face him.. Suddenly, Rei with his finger swept a tear drop from Kai's eyes..  
  
"Look at this Kai.."  
  
"So?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A stupid tear drop."  
  
"It's not stupid."  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
"C'mon Kai.. Believe me.. Look at it closely.. Please.."  
  
Kai still doubtful but determined stared at the teardrop in Rei's hand.. Suddenly, It became a flower.. A crystal clear flower..  
  
" Yes Kai.. I accept your proposal for us to be engaged and this ring will be a proof for it.."  
  
They kissed each other again passionately on their backs again on the bed.. But a mere knock on the door ruined the moment  
  
"Hey Rei! Kai! Come to the living room! Now!" Tyson yelled  
  
The two of them exchanged worried looks then agreed to go down immediately The trio looked at each other saying  
  
"Ok.Take your places, they're coming.."  
  
" What happened Tyson?" Rei asked worried  
  
3, 2, 1.The lights went on and BOOM!  
  
"SURPRISE! HAPPY MONTHSARY!"  
  
The couple stood there, shocked, from the amazing decors to the cake then finally, Tyson spoke  
  
" Bring it out Max!"  
  
In came a large.something.. It looks like a statue..  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever.." Kai said dully  
  
" Sure, go ahead.." Rei said in a more polite manner  
  
As the trio pulled the cover.. It was amazing! Both stood there very impressed. It was a statue. A phoenix and a tiger, working together as a team and the creatures looks very familiar. Rei started  
  
"Oh..It's---"  
  
"Dranzer, a-and."  
  
"Driger.."  
  
"We can't thank you three enough.. Thank you.. Kai, don't you think we should tell them?"  
  
"Ok..Sure"  
  
"Alright.. Guess what guys."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Me and Kai, are engaged.. see this.." Rei showed them the ring with the tiger  
  
"So if you don't mind we're going back upstairs..Thanks again..!"  
  
====IN THE ROOM====  
  
The nice song played again..  
  
(Some people search their whole lives  
  
Never find what I found in your eyes)  
  
Glad I got to get the chance to  
  
Have you in my life  
  
I won't be sad when I look back  
  
'Cause I was... I was...  
  
I was loved  
  
I was touched  
  
And I learned what love is, and I learned what love is  
  
I was blessed  
  
So blessed  
  
'Cause I learned what love is, I learned what love is  
  
From loving you  
  
"Kai."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Happy monthsary.." "Same to you Rei.."  
  
"I can't thank you enough for making this day very special to me."  
  
"I feel the same Rei..Just love me the way I do for you.. That would be enough Rei.."  
  
"I love you Kai.."  
  
"I love you too Rei.. So much.."  
  
Then they slept the night away. Enjoying the feeling of being together at last in their special day..  
  
----I learned what love is.from loving you---- 


End file.
